


Crunch Theory

by jbarakitten



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Online Dating, Rimming, Smut, Tinder, excessive hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarakitten/pseuds/jbarakitten
Summary: Josh can't believe his luck when the handsome guy he’s been thinking about for weeks matches him back on Tinder. What started as a crush from afar turns into something more...- aka the tinder OS no one really asked for





	Crunch Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made it! This story was inspired roughly by me and my best friend, trying to come up with texts she could send to her tinder matches.

“Mark. You won’t believe who matched with me.” 

“A woman?” The answer came from the shitty speakers of his laptop and Josh groaned at the bad joke from his best friend. The laughter that came in return rang in his ears. They were both facetiming on their laptops, but neither of them watched the screen. Both of them were just lying in weird positions in front of their computers, minding their own business. But it was a nice kind of company where neither of them had to leave their own flats and they were still not lonely. When Josh last checked, it looked like Mark was reading a book while he browsed through his phone. That was when a notification popped up. 

“No, you idiot. Remember that dude I talked to you about a few days ago?” Josh didn’t even have to check to see the smirk on Mark’s face. 

“Oh you mean Mr. Dark and Mysterious? He matched you back?”

Josh did look up now and stared into the grinning face of his best friend. “Exactly that one.” He groaned again and threw his head back on the pillow. “How the fuck am I supposed to text him? I wouldn’t reply to a simple ‘Hi’ either and he seems way too special.”

“What does his profile look like again?” Mark asked and Josh sat up and balanced his laptop on his lap. 

“So he has those weird symbols on his biography and all of his photos are black and white and very edgy and he is so intimidating I can’t text him, Mark.” 

“Hold up I think you have to explain again.” Mark said and now straightened up in front of his laptop, too. “Symbols? Get more specific dude.”

“Okay, wait.” Josh now started taking screenshots, first of his biography, then the five pictures the guy had posted. He quickly sent them to Mark. 

As Mark got his phone and opened the messenger, another smirk spread on his face. “Tyler, hm?” he asked but didn’t look up from his phone. 

Josh kept watching as Mark scrolled through the photos Josh had sent him, his expression stoic. It really looked like he was analyzing that whole thing. After what felt like an eternity, Mark looked up again and lowered his phone. “I love him,” he simply stated and Josh groaned again, reopening Tinder. 

“I know - he is_ so fucking pretty_. How am I going to text him? Why did he match me back? My profile is the most boring thing I have ever seen.” 

Josh clicked on his own profile again and squeezed his eyes shut as he saw it. He couldn’t believe that Tyler actually swiped right. Maybe he accidentally did it and just wanted to swipe away some dust or crumbs from his phone. 

Josh’s own profile was boring, to put it simply. He didn’t like taking any selfies and as he didn’t want to look like an arrogant asshole, he had just uploaded one picture. Actually, Mark took it a couple of weeks ago as they were eating at Taco Bell. Josh still didn’t know if Mark did it intentionally, but right as he’d made him laugh, Mark took a picture of him. Josh’s face was all smiles, his eyes barely visible and as Mark proudly showed it to him, he didn’t want to admit that he actually liked it. It was even a bit blurry but Mark said something about an artistic meaning behind it so he decided to keep it. 

The caption was even more boring; “if you like taco bell and cats you already have my heart“ was apparently all Mark and Josh could think of together. 

This whole Tinder thing had started out as a joke and Josh couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to the first evening after he had downloaded it. Mark and Josh, tears of laughter streaming down their faces while looking for a suitable partner for Josh. 

He regretted it the next morning though. Josh had sore belly muscles from laughing all night and lots of strange first texts from accidental swipes right, when both of them had meant to swipe left. Josh closed his profile again, as he realized it would probably look even more stupid if he were to change it into something more artistic now. 

“So,” Josh started again, “what do I write him?” 

“It’s your profile dude, shouldn’t you know what you want to say to people you’re attracted to?” 

Josh debated closing his laptop, but settled against it. Although it would bolster his own ego, he already knew that he wouldn’t come up with a smart text himself. 

So they looked at Tyler’s profile again and after what felt like hours, they settled for something personal. There was a quote on Tyler’s profile and Josh didn’t know if he came up with that himself or stole it somewhere else but he actually had an opinion on it. The quote stated "i've always treated you like this. you've just become sensitive" and lead to a heartfelt discussion between the two friends. That was when they both realized they needed to know what Tylers intentions where.

So Josh took in a deep breath and quickly typed in his first message. 

Josh (8:31pm)  
**Hi Tyler, dont you think that if you keep treating people like that you are sort of responsible for their sensitivity?**

Before he could even overthink it, he quickly pressed send and watched, as his text appeared in their conversation. Josh's blood ran cold as he reread that message again and tried to imagine how he would feel if he‘d received a message like that. So he quickly typed out another sentence.

Josh (8:32pm)  
**Oh god I didnt mean it in a rude way at all, I just wanted to say that I really like your profile and wanted to talk about your statement**

This made him feel a lot better about his first text and he set his phone back down. He and Mark settled on playing Rocket League. After hours of losing to his best friend, he couldn’t take Marks joyful laugh anymore and, after a quick glance at his watch, made them end the call. He still had to work in the morning, after all. 

After Josh got ready for the night and laid in bed, he reopened tinder to see if he had gotten an answer, even if there was no push notification. Of course he didn’t. But it made him stare at Tyler’s profile again. Apart from the mysterious quote he was dying to hear Tyler’s opinion on, there was a strange series of symbols beneath it that he was dying to know about. He really wanted to ask what ( •|i|• Ø i+! ]•[ ) was supposed to mean but doubted that he was any more likely to get a response to that question. 

Instead, Josh reread Tyler’s caption for what felt for the thousandth time that day. “heavydirtysoul musician, striving for creativity.” He would love to know more about the mysterious man. Josh’s heart sped up as he swiped through the photos. There were five in total and he took the time once again to look at them individually. The first one was one of those candid photos that never turned out good when Josh tried to take his own: Tyler, the hood of his sweater over his face, hands on his head and his eyes closed. His lips were partly opened and Josh’s mouth turned dry as he imagined what he would like to do to that mouth. 

In the second one he was on stage and wore a floral kimono that Josh would have never imagined it would look good on somebody but it suited Tyler so well that he couldn’t imagine him without it. The third and fourth consisted of a selfie and another picture on stage, where Tyler was wearing a ski mask. Once again, Josh wondered what type of music Tyler was playing. He was so obsessed with that guy it was almost embarrassing. 

It was the last one that made Josh’s heart skip a beat. No matter how many times he stared at the picture, it never lessened its effect on him. It was again during a concert (and Josh was starting to wonder if Tyler sometimes actually _ left _ the stage) but this time it was a close up. One arm was behind Tyler’s head and he seemed to put so much emotion into singing his song that Josh could almost feel it through the screen. Tyler seemed to be screaming actually. Not singing. Josh had so many questions. 

The next morning came way too early and Josh did his best to get up on time. He stumbled into the shower with his eyes not quite opened yet and stood under the warm stream of water for a while. After a poor attempt at drying himself, he threw some clothes on and by the time he sat in front of his steaming coffee he was awake enough to finally make some coherent thoughts. Josh grabbed his phone to scroll through social media until it was time to leave for work, but his thumb froze over the screen as he saw a push notification from 2:43 am. _ Tyler sent you a new message_. Josh hovered with his thumbs a few seconds before he took a deep breath and clicked on it. 

Tyler (2:43am)  
**you  
****i like you  
****we should def talk about that in person**

Josh read it again and again and couldn’t quite grasp what Tyler had written. _ I like you _ circled through his head. A small part of him thought that Tyler wouldn’t answer his texts and now he did. _ Tyler liked him. _

For a few moments he debated how to answer to that and then quickly typed in his answer. 

Josh (7:48am)  
**i would really like that **

After a quick thought he sent a second text. 

Josh (7:48am)  
**2:43 am, huh? **

Josh glanced at the time in the corner of his screen and realized if he didn’t leave _ right now _ he would be late for work. So, he downed the rest of his coffee, grabbed his jacket and was out of the door. 

Guitar World was surprisingly busy for a Monday morning and Josh didn’t have the time until his break to see if he had received an answer from Tyler. When he did, he wasn’t disappointed. 

Tyler (10:12am)   
**pretty hard to keep a normal sleeping schedule when youre on tour **

Josh couldn’t help but smile at this message. Touring had always been his plan A - his biggest dream, but he never quite made it to the top. Sure, he had helped out House of Heroes a few years ago when their drummer couldn’t go on their World Tour but it never felt quite right. He liked their music, but actually playing on stage with them was another story. So subconsciously or not, he had been looking for another opportunity to make music again. Seeing somebody who had actually achieved what he always dreamed of made him both incredibly happy and frustrated. 

Josh (12:56pm)  
**I always dreamed about being on tour. Must be incredible. Where are you rn? **

As he looked up from his phone again, two of his coworkers gave him a concerned look. 

“Nobody is allowed to be that happy on a Monday morning,” stated Alex, who seemed to have just downed the third coffee during his break. 

“Actually it’s not morn-” Josh started, but then gave up. It wouldn’t make any sense to argue with such an obviously sleep deprived man. 

Josh’s phone vibrated again in his pocket just as he was about to go back to the cash register. Quickly glancing around if any of his coworkers or customers were around, he took his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked the screen. 

Tyler (12:59pm)   
**cincinnati. actually i’m on a smaller, local tour and will be back in columbus by the end of the week. lets meet up then **

This back and forth continued through Josh’s whole shift and the slight smile never seemed to quite leave his lips. Whenever he was sure that nobody was looking he slipped his phone out of his back pocket and answered Tyler’s texts. Their messages grew gradually longer and longer, moving from in-depth talk about music to philosophical questions. Their discussion about how the universe would end carried along from Josh eating dinner, taking a shower, and then gaming with Mark. Josh was ready to put away his phone for the night, but right as he put it on the nightstand it vibrated again. 

Tyler (12:04am)  
**and thats why i think the universe will end according to the big crunch theory**

Josh (12:05am)   
**ok ok you convinced me   
****I rlly have to sleep now  
****take care **

After that, he finally managed to put his phone down and closed his eyes. The grin still hadn’t left his face when he drifted off to sleep. 

Tyler (4:12am)  
**you too**

||-// 

That week went by faster than Josh ever imagined it would. He still got occasional weird glances from his coworkers who couldn’t understand why he was in such a light mood all week. But he was fairly certain he couldn’t care less. His and Tyler’s texts didn’t seem to lessen in frequency or quality. Every time Josh had feared they might run out of topics, they quickly moved on to another and by Thursday night he couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t text Tyler. 

Josh was pounding on his drums until the neighbors from below would hit the ceiling with a broomstick. Every few minutes he stopped though, to check his phone if Tyler had finished his gig yet. He’d never admit it but the way he already knew Tyler’s schedule by heart was quite embarrassing. The ringtone he had picked for Tyler’s phone number - the sound of a distressed chicken - (he let Tyler choose it one evening and it seemed like the man went with the most ridiculous one he could find. Tyler’s was a horror movie scream so Josh guessed they were even in this one) went off and Josh quickly dropped his drumsticks to look at the phone screen. 

Tyler (10:57pm)  
**i’m back   
****where were we? **

Josh (10:57pm)   
**ayyy how was it? **

Tyler (11:00pm)  
**pretty good  
****i think we should go out**

Josh’s heartbeat sped up as he read the last message. Sure, Tyler had already suggested it the first evening, but since he still was on tour Josh had tried not to think about it that much. 

Josh (11:01pm)   
**are you already back in town??? **

Tyler (11:01pm)   
**almost   
****tomorrow night i’m playing my last gig in columbus**

He really had to fight the urge to ask Tyler if he could see him play. It felt almost too much like spying on him and his deepest feelings and he was not sure if Tyler would want to let him see him live. But if Tyler were to ask him to come… 

Josh (11:01pm)   
**so youre free after tomorrows gig? **

Tyler (11:02pm)  
**if you want to you can pick me up after the gig   
****and well go eat smth**

This was really happening. Was it happening too fast? What if they ran out of topics to talk about? Josh scoffed at that thought and started typing out an answer. As if he and Tyler would ever run out of anything to talk about. 

Josh (11:06pm)   
**what should i wear? **

He had to ask; what if Tyler was one of those posh musicians who forgot what Taco Bell tasted like? He didn’t want to turn up with a band shirt and beaten up vans if Tyler intended on taking him out to a nice restaurant. Tyler’s answer came a few minutes later. 

Tyler (11:08pm)   
**what you always wear?  
****im not going to marry you tomorrow night**

For once, Josh was glad that Tyler couldn’t see him right now. But he was fairly sure Tyler knew by now what effect his messages had on him. Josh didn’t even have to check the mirror to see the blush on his cheeks, as he felt his face warming up. 

Josh (11:11pm)   
**yeah sorry  
****so tomorrow after the gig? **

||-//

Josh was way too early and he kept trying to tell himself that it wasn’t on purpose. Tyler hadn’t actively forbidden seeing him perform, right? So technically Josh shouldn’t feel bad as he stood outside the bar just before Tyler’s concert was scheduled to start. 

The small, bold letters - **Tyler Joseph** : **tonight in Columbus** \- surprised Josh. He wouldn’t have thought that the club would promote Tyler like that. But Tyler never went (purposely or not) into detail about his career so Josh wasn’t really sure what he had expected, actually. 

He kept fidgeting with his hands as he entered the small bar right in downtown Columbus. To his surprise, the bar was completely packed and people were already waiting in front of the stage for Tyler’s concert. Tyler had never went into too much detail but Josh hadn’t realized that Tyler had an actual fanbase. 

It took some time but eventually Josh managed to get through to the bar and ordered a small coke with shaking hands. Once he had it, he took a small sip and clenched his fingers around the glass. It was nice to have at least something to hold on to. Josh didn’t want to admit it, but he was so nervous to hear Tyler play. The topic of Tyler’s music was always carefully avoided and Josh didn’t want to press him too much, so he still had no clue _ what exactly _Tyler was doing. 

The lights went out and the crowd in front of the stage began to scream. Josh’s heartbeat sped up and he anxiously kept fidgeting with the glass in his hands. Then he finally saw him. Tyler. He was even more beautiful than on the photos, as he confidently walked up to the microphone. 

“Hello Columbus,” was the first time Josh had ever heard Tyler’s voice and he was completely mesmerized. It was probably _ technically _ not the voice of an angel, but Josh didn’t care. It was perfect. The crowd clearly agreed. They cheered in response and Tyler seemed to use that extra time to click something on his laptop. 

Electronic beats that must have been pre-recorded with a synthesizer started blasting from the speakers. By the time Tyler started to sing, Josh was completely gone. 

He couldn’t help but grin at the energy that Tyler managed to bring. It was impossible to pinpoint a single genre for what Tyler was actually playing. Some songs were heavy with electronic beats and screaming, some were cheerful accompanied by him playing ukulele and smiling so wide Josh wondered how he actually managed to keep singing. Some were quiet, whispered words into the microphone, only Tyler and the piano. Josh was sure he wasn’t the only one who secretly wiped his eyes after the song ended. 

After the show had ended, Josh found himself still speechless. Never in his life he had seen such raw, personal feelings on stage and never before could he relate to music more. He didn’t know what he had expected from Tyler as a musician, but it certainly wasn’t _ that_. If he hadn’t been falling for him before, he was definitely now. 

Coming out of his daze, it was like Josh remembered he still owned hands. He stared down at the watery coke his fingers were clenched around. He must have zoned out for a while - only a few people lingered in the club now. He turned around to face the bar and downed the rest of his drink. Just as he was about to put his now-empty glass on the counter, a newly familiar voice sent shivers down his spine and made him freeze mid-motion. 

“You’re early. Eager?”

Josh whirled around and stared up into his eyes. He was slightly taller, Josh discovered. _ Tyler, _ he thought, realizing that a slight blush crept across his cheeks. Tyler certainly was pretty both in the pictures and on stage, but this close he was breathtakingly beautiful. He had changed his clothes after the concert and now wore a low cut black shirt and skinny black jeans. He must have showered backstage; his hair was still wet and Josh couldn’t help but follow the small droplets with his eyes as they made their way down his neck, first to his collarbone and then getting soaked up by the shirt. He realized then that he was probably (definitely) staring. 

“Um -,” Josh squeaked and felt himself turning even more red. How was he supposed to hold a single conversation if Tyler looked like _ this? _ “I - I am?” His voice rose by the end of the sentence and if Tyler didn’t already think he behaved like an idiot, he surely must now. But Tyler just laughed and came closer to hug him. 

“First of all, hello.” Tyler mumbled against Josh’s neck and before Josh could hug him back, he was already gone. But his smell still lingered on his skin and Josh felt himself go lightheaded as he inhaled. _ Why did he smell so good? _

“Hel-” Josh started but then cleared his throat as his voice was still way too high to be considered normal. “Hi,” he tried again and was satisfied that he finally went down to his normal range again. His cheeks would probably stay deep red for the rest of the evening. 

“Are you finished?” Tyler asked and pointed down to the glass. Not quite trusting his voice Josh just nodded and grabbed his phone from the counter. 

“Then come on,” he said, extending a hand up to Josh and in a moment of bravery, Josh took it and let himself get lead up the stairs out of the club and into the fresh air outside. 

“Actually, I do have my car here but I think it would be better if we walk. What do you think, Josh?” 

The way his name sounded when Tyler said it made Josh’s mouth go dry. He could listen to this voice all evening and found himself hoping to do so. But only if he remembered to answer Tyler’s question. 

Tyler had stopped to look at him and Josh could feel the heat burning in his cheeks. What must be Tyler thinking about his way-too-clammy hand clung to Tyler’s?

“Uh, sounds great,” Josh croaked in return and that was apparently enough for Tyler to continue walking. 

Even if Tyler noticed his sweat drenched palm, he didn’t say a word about it and continued to lead Josh around the next corner. Some fans who still lingered around after the concert stared at both of them with an intrigued expression, but didn’t approach them. Josh was very thankful for that. 

Josh knew that he couldn’t continue to just stare at Tyler and not start any conversation. They had texted for days nonstop without any problems of finding a topic and now it was like every single thing they could talk about was wiped out of his head. 

“So, uh,” Josh started and hated how his voice sounded, “what do you-?” 

“I don’t like small talk,” Tyler interrupted him and Josh could feel once more how his cheeks turned beet red. 

Tyler must have noticed that he sounded way harsher than he intended to and then turned to Josh with a softer expression. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just don’t see a point in meaningless conversation. I’m not… I’m not good at it.” 

Josh nodded and waited for Tyler to say something elsespeak. The way Tyler spoke fascinated him so much. It was like he carefully chose every word before putting it into the world, like everything he said had a deeper meaning that not everybody understood. 

“What is your favorite color?” Tyler asked and Josh was taken aback by that. Nobody had ever asked him that and he took a while to think about it. 

“Uh, blue? Like sky blue?” he answered carefully. He noticed Tyler’s intense gaze and turned his head sideways so he could meet his gaze. Tyler stared at him with his brows furrowed like he was trying to comprehend what Josh just said. 

“What is yours?” Josh asked, not just because Tyler just had asked him, but also because he was genuinely interested in the answer. He was starting to understand why Tyler asked questions like that. 

Tyler’s answer was faster than Josh’s had been, but maybe because he thought about this stuff more than Josh usually did. 

“Red,” he said with careful consideration and nodded again in confirmation. 

“Why?” Josh cocked his head to one side and continued staring at Tyler as they walked down the street. He didn’t even realize until now that their fingers were still intertwined and smiled. He thought that this was probably Tyler’s strategy for getting him to relax. It worked. 

“Red can mean so many different things. Yes, its passion and love, but also energy, anger, manipulation. Everything can be expressed with either how much or how little red is being used.” Tyler cocked his head to one side, too, and stared at Josh, “also I would love to see how many times I can get your cheeks to turn red tonight.” 

Just as if Tyler had summoned it, Josh could feel the heat in his cheeks again. The way Tyler smirked in return showed that he had exactly achieved what he wanted to. 

The simple question of colors had finally broken the last nervousness and Josh felt his tense shoulders relax a bit as they started getting carried away with their conversation. 

Completely engrossed in talking to Tyler, Josh didn’t notice at first that they had stopped walking and he looked up, only to find himself in front of Taco Bell. 

He stared at Tyler and then couldn’t help but grin at him. “You actually read my bio, huh?” he asked and glanced down at their hands. 

“Of course,” Tyler smirked and held the door open for him. As cliche as it was (and so out of place, they were going into a Taco Bell _ of all places _) Josh’s stomach fluttered and he smiled as they entered the restaurant. 

Josh tried protesting, feeling incredibly flustered when Tyler insisted on paying for their food. It was such a sweet and simple gesture. Most times he paid for dates simply because the other person never made an effort to do so. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he noticed too late that Tyler had ordered for him, too. Strangely, it would have been the exact same thing he would have ordered for himself so he just smiled and listened to Tyler’s voice. He could probably do that all evening. 

“For here or to go?” the friendly cashier asked and Josh was just about to speak up, only to have Tyler beat him to that, too. 

“To go,” he said as he fumbled with one hand to open up his wallet. Tyler must have noticed what Josh was about to say and then quietly laughed. 

“We’re not going to eat at Taco Bell on our first date, Josh.” The smirk was back and Josh’s knees buckled every time it was directly addressed to him. 

Josh accepted the bag of food with a smile and allowed himself to be lead out of the store. 

“So where are we going, then?” he asked. 

“You’ll see.” _ That goddamn smirk_. 

Josh stayed completely clueless until they reached the main entrance of the local park which wasn’t actually too far away from Josh’s apartment complex. 

“I hope you have nothing against stargazing,” Tyler said and led them to a bench which allowed a perfect view of the night sky. 

“I didn’t know you would be so romantic.” Josh was surprised by his remark, but the barking laugh that came in response made him smile, too. 

“Sometimes I do have it in me.” And Josh smiled even wider. 

Josh was starting to think that Tyler had put more thought into this date than he had assumed. Sitting in a park to eat Taco Bell on their first date sounded like a boring idea, but Josh loved every second of it. The surrounding city lights were bright enough that they still could see each other and it was a perfect night for stargazing. Once they had finished their food, Josh just leaned back and stared at the stars while he listened to Tyler talking about his theories about the universe. Their hands found each other and as Tyler started to play absentmindedly with his fingers Josh began to blush involuntarily again. 

For a moment, both of them just stared up at the night sky, engrossed in their own thoughts. 

“I thought you were amazing tonight on stage,” Josh blurted. He was certain that he had made a mistake when Tyler stopped playing with his fingers, but after a second he started again.

“So you did watch me, huh?” Tyler asked and Josh knew that if he would look over, he find another smirk on his face. 

“Too tempting,” Josh mumbled in response and Tyler only laughed in return. 

“I think I like that you have seen me live,” Tyler talked under his breath a minute later. Josh tightened the hold onto Tyler’s hand for a second. 

They held onto each other for a moment longer before Tyler stood up, dragging Josh with him. 

“Come on,” he said, “let’s explore the city a bit. Everything looks different at night.”

“I am so full,” Josh groaned in response but got up anyways. It was probably a good thing to do and to be fair, everything that involved Tyler sounded like a good idea. 

“Exactly,” Tyler answered and led the way to the exit of the park. 

Even though it was almost midnight the city center was still buzzing with people going out into bars and clubs, or just walking through the streets like them. Josh never really took the time to explore Columbus and Tyler was right, everything looked so different. He loved watching the people who walked past him. They rounded another corner, deeply engrossed in another conversation when Josh stopped and tilted his head to one side. 

“Do you hear that?” 

Tyler stopped too and listened for a moment. “Music?” he asked and Josh nodded in return. There must be a street musician somewhere. 

“That piano sound sounds so amazing.” Pride filled his chest as he saw the interested glance Tyler threw at him, so he continued. “The sound is so full - it must be a grand piano. I really wonder how they managed to get it up here on the streets. Or maybe it’s a classic concert somewhere? But the sound is so impressive.” 

They rounded another corner and came to a halt in front of a shabby musician. Holding a keytar.   
  
“Very impressive,” Tyler managed to croak out before he burst out laughing. Josh immediately felt the heat in his cheeks and started stammering, but it was impossible to get upset atTyler. He was bent over and actually had to hold onto the wall for support in order to not fall over. Involuntarily, Josh started laughing too. He’d wanted to try and impress Tyler for once and failed gloriously. At least he managed to make him laugh. 

Tyler held onto his stomach and after a few minutes he managed to stand up again. 

“Oh that was great,” he chuckled and wiped off the tears with the hem of his shirt. When they finally walked past the singer, he threw a few dollars into the guy’s bucket hat. “Keep up the great work, man,” Tyler grinned to the musician and they continued walking. 

Josh didn’t even notice how the time flew by, they just kept exploring the city, never once letting go of the other’s hands. He just hoped that the evening never would end. Only as the first bars were beginning to close it was that he realized that they had probably spent the whole night walking through the city. 

Josh kept smiling as Tyler started telling a story which involved his two brothers and a weekend home alone, but then interrupted himself after a few seconds. 

“Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear anything about that.” 

Josh started at him for a second before answering, “Please continue. I’d love to know everything about you,” and blushing at his words. That came out way too cheesy. But Tyler just smiled in a way he hadn’t smiled all evening and Josh just knew he probably said something good. 

But it was exactly how he had hoped the evening would go. After the first awkward minutes, they talked like they had known each other for years and he really hoped that he could see Tyler again. 

Josh looked up from their hands intertwined only to realize that he had been guiding them unconsciously in front of his apartment. 

“Um, this is where I live,” he quietly stated, fearing that any loud sounds would break the peaceful silence of the early morning hours. Tyler turned, so he could take Josh’s other hand into his own too, and they just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. 

“I had a really great time with you, Joshua,” Tyler replied in a low whisper, and Josh could tell that he was getting ready to leave. 

_Come on, you can do it. You can do it. _

Josh took a deep shuddering breath and then blurted out, before he could stop himself. “It’s already morning.” 

Tyler raised an eyebrow but waited for Josh to elaborate more. He could probably see the dark spots on Josh’s cheeks. 

“And I was wondering," Josh took another breath and then said, “Do you wanna... comeupforsomebreakfast?” Josh stared down and hit shoes, anxiety washing over his body. He shouldn’t have asked. He didn’t even want to know what Tyler must be thinking about him now. Before he had the chance to say something again, Tyler spoke. 

“I would love to.” 

Josh looked up in surprise and could see Tyler’s light smile. “Really?” Josh asked and could only hope that he hadn’t misunderstood something. 

“Really,” Tyler confirmed as he led their way up to the front door. “You have to open the door first, though.” 

“Of-of course,” Josh said and fumbled with the keys in his pocket, not wanting to let go of Tyler’s hand. They hadn’t really stopped holding hands all evening and he saw no need in letting go now. He could spot Tyler watching him out of the corner of his eyes and trembled slightly as he turned the key and opened the door, tugging Tyler into the hallway. The elevator was already on the ground floor and the light illuminated the surroundings in a dirty yellow tone. 

They stepped into the elevator and Josh pressed on the bold number 12. As the doors closed, Josh turned and stared right into Tyler’s eyes, who seemed to have followed him the whole time. 

It was Tyler who made the first move, surging forward and pressing Josh against the elevator wall. The sudden movement forced the air out of Josh’s lungs and for a moment he could only stare, frozen, as Tyler slowly took both of his hands and raised them up above Josh’s head. Tyler moved closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. “Is this okay?” he breathed.

Josh’s legs were trembling and his head spun from breathing Tyler’s scent at such close proximity, Tyler’s lips so close to his. He closed his eyes before answering. “Yeah,” he mumbled back and that was all what Tyler needed. 

Tyler overcame the last few inches and their lips met in an open mouthed kiss. Whatever he had imagined kissing Tyler would be like, none of his dreams would ever come close to the reality. This was so much better, so much more _ intense_. Josh gasped into Tyler’s mouth and gripped onto his hands like they could somehow keep him from falling. 

Josh leaned into the kiss, their bodies pressed fully together now. Tyler let go of his hands with a groan and gripped tight into Josh’s hips, tight enough that he was surely leaving bruises right now. But Josh couldn’t care less, instead pressing into the touch and settling his own hands on Tyler’s neck, tangling his fingers into the shorthairs on the back of his head. 

Tyler pushed his tongue into Josh’s mouth and he could only moan when Tyler’s hands traveled further down until they settled on his ass. Then the elevator door sprung open, the automatic voice announcing “Twelfth floor” with its monotonic voice. 

Tyler broke the kiss and left a soft tingle behind where his hands had just touched Josh. Josh already missed the feeling of those lips on his own. 

“Come on,” Tyler whispered and let them out of the elevator. Finally, Josh was able to open his eyes, though he could only stare at Tyler, tracing the outside of his lips with his eyes. 

“You know,” Tyler mumbled against his lips once they made it into the hallway “I would love to continue doing this, but I have no idea where you live.” 

“Right.” Josh broke away and nervously laughed as he led them to a door at the far end of the hallway. This time, he had even more problems opening the door. He buzzed with nervous energy and Tyler nibbling on his neck definitely didn’t make things easier. 

Once it was open, Josh dragged Tyler inside of the apartment by their joined hands. He slightly winced as the door banged against the wall; he certainly didn’t want to be responsible for waking any neighbors at five in the morning, but Tyler throwing him against the wall and attacking his neck made him quickly forget his thoughts. Tyler pressed closer and shoved his knee between Josh’s thighs, rubbing his erection against Josh’s. Fingers pressed down onto his wrists and Josh could only manage to throw back his head against the wall.

Josh opened his eyes - he didn’t even realize he had closed them - and in a moment of bravery, he frantically grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and pushed him against the opposite wall. Tyler let go of his neck and stared at him in disbelief, only to catch Josh in a heated kiss. 

“Oh, I like that,” he purred against Josh’s lips right before he bit down on them. Josh’s heart felt like it was going to beat all the way out of his chest at any moment. In a weak attempt to keep his head, he started to mouth his way from Tyler’s lips over to his chin down to his neck. He lightly kissed the sensitive skin and as he felt Tyler’s breath hitch, he started to suck on the skin right above his collarbone. Tyler’s scent was already mesmerizing enough, but actually tasting his skin made him dizzy. 

Tyler’s hands found their way around his waist again, holding onto him like a lifeline and likely forming more bruises. 

“Pull my hair,” Tyler moaned. Josh felt like he would die right on the spot. He let go of Tyler’s neck and stared at the hickeys he had created all over Tyler’s throat. Hopefully he didn’t care about wearing a scarf for the next few days. Or weeks. 

They met in an open mouthed kiss and Josh’s hand found its way over to the back of Tyler’s neck. He tugged experimentally at the short hairs there, and the moan he earned in return made him pull harder. It was the first time that he actually hooked up with somebody on the first date. Usually, it was endless dates and a secure relationship before he actually wanted to undress himself in front of other people, but with Tyler it was so different. They might have known each other for only a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. 

Josh really didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he stared at Tyler for a moment, before he slowly sunk to his knees in front of him, fumbling with the fly of his skinny jeans. 

“Fuck, Joshua,” Tyler mumbled and buried is fingers in Josh’s locks, tugging his head - subconsciously or not, Josh didn’t know - towards his crotch. 

It felt like forever until he managed to open up the button of Tyler’s jeans and even longer until he janked them down, but Tyler didn’t seem to mind or even notice. The grip in his hair tightened as he kissed the tip of his dick and then swirled his tongue. 

The way Tyler moaned when he swallowed around his erection automatically made Josh grab his own, and he started to palm himself through his jeans. Slowly - too slowly by the way Tyler grabbed onto his hair - he began moving his head while listening to the beautiful sounds Tyler made everytime his dick made contact with the back of his throat. 

Josh opened his eyes and looked up at Tyler, only to realize that Tyler must have watched him the whole time from beneath hooded lids. They kept the eye contact for a second before Tyler threw his head back into the wall.

The tugging on his hair stopped and when Tyler’s hands frantically grabbed his shoulders. Josh felt like he’d fucked up, but instead he found himself pulled up to his feet meet Tyler’s eyes again. Did he hurt him or cross some boundary he hadn’t known about? Maybe he shouldn’t have blown him? But Tyler wanted it, right? He probably should not have- 

“Where’s your bedroom?” Tyler whispered. Josh’s spiraling thoughts screeched to a halt immediately. Tyler’s voice was already amazing before, but now it just sounded raw and vulnerable and he just knew it was because of what he had just done to him. He didn’t want to exaggerate, but this was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard. 

“This way,” Josh only managed to croak out before he grabbed Tyler by his hands. He somehow managed not to trip over his carpet as he led Tyler to his bedroom and silently thanked himself for actually cleaning up his apartment today. 

They stood awkwardly in front of the bed for a moment. Josh wasn’t sure how to continue; he was definitely not used to the situation. It was Tyler who pulled him close again, and it felt like time slowed down around them. The kiss they shared now was lazier and deeper, more intimate than any they had before. Tyler could probably taste himself on Josh’s lips. The thought made him moan involuntarily and he slung his arms around Tyler’s neck. 

Tyler pulled him closer for a second, his hands lazily tracing down his torso before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Tyler’s shirt came off right after his to the floor and they both sighed as their bare chests touched for the first time. 

For a moment Josh was losing himself in the way the warm skin felt against his own, he desperately wanted to somehow capture the moment and preserve it in his memory forever. Then their erections brushed against each other and Josh lost track of his own thoughts once more. 

He really didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he gently nudged Tyler by the shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. Immediately Josh followed him down, straddling his thighs. Tyler stared up at him like he had won a prize and the intensity of his stare made Josh blush deeper than he probably had all evening. And that has to say something. To avoid the weight of his gaze, he leaned down and melted into the kiss. He could probably do this all night (or more like, all morning) if he hadn't felt Tyler’s still-trapped dick brush against his backside. 

Josh couldn’t help but roll his hips down against Tyler’s, hungry for more friction. He felt Tyler smirk against his lips before he swiftly reversed their positions, turning them around so he now stared up at him helplessly. Tyler grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head while he started rutting his hips against Josh’s. 

“I love it when you blush.” Lips brushed against his ear and he almost didn’t notice what Tyler had mumbled to him. But nevertheless he blushed harder and felt Tyler’s smirk against his skin once more. 

Not even once stopping in his torturous rhythm, Tyler’s lips brushed down his neck until they reached his collarbones. Josh could feel the hot breath against his bare skin and cried out when he bit down. Initial pain quickly morphed into arousal and Josh didn’t even realize that he was babbling until the first words had already escaped his mouth. He bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to stop any sounds from coming through, but Tyler shortly after, stopped biting down on his neck do whispered huskily in his ear “I want to hear you,” before he continued with more force. 

Tyler released his bruising grip around Josh’s wrists, his hands wandering elsewhere, but Josh kept them in place. He probably didn’t even know how to move them anymore. 

Josh opened his eyes - he didn’t even have realized he had closed them - as he felt fingers tugging down his jeans and underwear. He lifted his hips in support and soon he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Tyler fumbled with his own jeans and once all their clothing was discarded he was on him again. Tyler’s lips where on his own again while he lowered himself down on Josh, their erections brushed against each other. 

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked, stopping his movements for a moment and staring down at Josh with pupils blown wide. Whatever he had thought before, this was definitely the most beautiful look he had ever seen on Tyler.

“Yes,” Josh breathed and lifted one hand up to pull Tyler down into another kiss. The blush would probably never leave his cheeks again, but that didn’t stop him from mumbling “lube and condoms are in the night stand.” 

Tyler propped himself up on one arm while he blindly fished for both in the drawer. Once he had found what he was looking for, he threw it on the bed and pressed a hard kiss on Josh’s lips. Before Josh even had the time to kiss back, Tyler was already gone. The feeling of Tyler’s breath against his erection caused Josh’s eyes to snap open. That goddamn smirk was back and Tyler actually winked before he swallowed Josh whole. Josh threw his head back against the pillow as Tyler hollowed his cheeks. He was probably babbling again, but couldn’t care less right now. It was _ too good_.

He could feel his own orgasm building but it was like Tyler had realized it too. He completely stilled his movements and after dipping his tongue against his slit one last time, he let go of Josh. His frustrated groan quickly changed into a needy moan as Tyler continued kissing and biting the insides of his thighs, down to his knees and then up again.

Gently, he nudged at Josh’s knees and Josh understood, bending his legs so Tyler could fit better in between them. But it wasn’t until he felt the hot breath against his entrance that Josh realized what Tyler had in mind. 

Josh heard himself moan Tyler’s name as his tongue slowly circled the rim, followed by flat strokes of his flat tongue a few times over his hole. Finally he began pushing in and out, though it was excruciatingly slow. He couldn’t form a single coherent thought as Tyler started fucking him with his tongue, and Josh only managed to push back against him. He was already getting close again; he could feel it but didn’t want to end it like this. 

“Tyler,” he cried out in warning and thankfully, Tyler seemed to understand. He changed tactics completely, switching to small kitten licks and gently blowing over the sensitive skin. 

“God, Josh you are so gorgeous,” Tyler groaned against the soft skin of his inner thigh and Josh could see what kind of effect it had on him, too. 

“Please, Tyler,” Josh didn’t even know he was capable of the kinds of sounds he was making right now, “_ fuck me. _” 

Any self-consciousness he felt was eased by the hungry groan he felt Tyler let out against his hip. The noise was followed by a gentle scrape of teeth and the pop of the bottle of lube opening. He tried to steady his breathing, pushing up onto one elbow in an attempt to follow Tyler’s movements. 

In spite of his efforts, Josh still wasn’t quite ready for the first gentle press of Tyler’s fingers. He wasn’t sure which one of them let out the quiet “fuck,” just before his head dropped back to the pillow. Fortunately, Tyler had been gradually working away at his defenses all night. He was already relaxed, although Tyler opening him up with his tongue before definitely did its part, too. 

Tyler was on him again before he could open his mouth to urge him on, biting down on his neck. Josh could hear him ripping open the condom and once he felt the blunt press of Tyler’s tip at his entrance, he caught Tyler in another kiss. 

Tyler slowly pushed in, clearly listening to every sound that escaped Josh’s mouth. 

“Okay?” he asked once he had bottomed out, but Josh was too far gone to properly answer. He opened his mouth to answer but only managed to moan as Tyler shifted slightly inside of him. Josh was way too far gone.   
  
“_Please move,_” he managed to whine. Tyler’s response was to set a slow, deep rhythm that Josh met every time Tyler’s hips snapped forward. 

Tyler found his prostate after a few thrusts and kept hitting it every time he bottomed out, slightly adjusting his angle. Josh arched his back in response, throwing his arms up blindly to grab onto _ something _ and found Tyler’s back, digging his nails slightly in the skin. 

“Open your eyes, I want to see you. I want you to see this,” Tyler whispered into his ear before he gently tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Josh opened his eyes and wondered how he ever managed to close them, with the sight he was having right now. Tyler looked like he was gone, too, holding Josh by the hips while he fucked him at a slow pace. 

"Please,” Josh breathed, “Tyler. _ Harder_.” Frantically, Tyler grabbed him by the knees and Josh spread his legs wide, allowing Tyler to come down with more force now. 

Josh was so close - and almost embarrassed that he knew he would be coming untouched. But by the erratic rhythm Tyler had fallen into, he knew that he was close, too. 

It was Josh who came first, his screams muffled by Tyler’s tongue in his mouth. Tyler pushed into him a few more times before he came, buried deep inside of Josh and biting down on Josh’s shoulder. After that, it felt like all muscles in Tyler’s body seemed to have stopped working and he flopped down on Josh’s body. Josh kissed every inch of skin he could reach while he waited for Tyler to regain control of his limbs. Blindly, Tyler reached up and kissed Josh hard on the lips, before he rolled over and onto the empty mattress. 

Tyler threw the condom in the general direction of the bin and Josh grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped the mess off of his stomach before they both laid down on the bed again. 

Silence stretched on forever between the two of them. Josh just knew that cuddling would feel off - he also seriously doubted that Tyler was the type for that. What if Tyler just stood up, got dressed and left? It’s not like he could stop him from doing that. And to make things worse, Josh felt dirty as he reminded himself of the shady excuse of breakfast to get Tyler into his flat.

He still could feel Tyler catching his breath next to him. If he were to look over, he could probably see all those hickeys he left on Tyler’s neck and shoulders with the dim daylight shining through his blinds. 

A warm hand pulled him from his dark thoughts and he couldn’t help but smile as Tyler just reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers in between their bodies. This felt normal. This was what they had been doing all night. This felt safe. 

With their fingers intertwined and a smile on his lips Josh fell asleep. 

When Josh woke the next morning, the bed beside him was cold. _ Maybe he was already up and preparing breakfast _, Josh thought at first, but he already knew the answer. Tyler was gone. 

Over a pot of steaming coffee, he stared down at his phone, reading the last message Tyler had sent on friday night. 

Tyler (7:13pm)   
**see you after the gig! **

Maybe Tyler had something important to do today? Something he had forgotten to tell Josh? That must be it, it wasn’t like a one night stand at all last night, no. 

Taking a deep breath, Josh quickly typed out a message. 

Josh (11:35am)   
**hey thanks again for the amazing evening**

That seemed not too cringy and everybody would reply to that, right? Josh tried to calm his nerves and started doing the chores he had to do today. He didn’t even try to justify to himself why he had unmuted his phone. Just in case. The vacuum was loud.

By the time Sunday came along - and brought with it the second day of Tyler ignoring him - Josh was feeling miserable. It must be his fault, right? He must have said something, must have done something that was wrong, _ so wrong. _ Right? That was the only logical explanation why Tyler should not respond to his messages. In a moment of weakness he had sent two more yesterday evening and all of them were ignored. Tyler even left him on _ read_. He wanted to be angry, but Josh didn’t manage to. His Sunday was spent on the couch recalling every little detail of their date on Friday. It has been perfect after all, right? 

_Then why did he feel so empty inside?_

By Monday he still had no texts from Tyler, but Josh wasn’t sad anymore. Instead, anger boiled deep inside of him from the moment he woke up and it carried him throughout his workday until he could finally go home and mope in peace. One of his coworkers actually had the audacity to ask how his weekend has been, but the death glare he got as a response seemed good enough that everybody left him alone all day. Even the customers seemed to sense the atmosphere around him and that left him stewing in his feelings all day in one corner of the store, cleaning and dusting the whole place until there was not a single dirty spot left. When it was finally time to leave, Josh didn’t even bother to say goodbye to his coworkers. 

Once he arrived home he threw his keys across the room, and went to check his phone once more, only to find no new notifications. He threw it into the direction of his keys too, and couldn’t care less as it bounced off the sofa and landed with a soft thump on the carpet.

He threw himself down on the sofa too, his head buried in one of the pillows. Josh was just ready to end this day, this week, and never think about Tyler again. 

Then, he heard the faintest knock on the door. At first he thought that he had imagined it, but the knock came again, this time with more force. Groaning, Josh got up again. He just hoped that it wasn’t one of his chatty neighbors.

With a quick pull, he swung the door open. And found himself staring into deep brown eyes.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t slam the door into your fucking face, Joseph,” Josh said through gritted teeth. He felt the anger boiling inside of him once more and had the urge to do far worse things than slamming doors into other people‘s faces. 

Before him stood Tyler fucking Joseph himself with a bunch of flowers - _ carnations, as Josh remembered - _ and such a miserable expression that Josh felt bad for a moment. But only for a short moment. 

“Can I come in?” Tyler mumbled, his eyes asking even more than his words in the brief moment that they flicked toward his face. Josh just couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Tyler Joseph wasn’t somebody who would plead for forgiveness. 

“I am sorry, Josh.” Tyler also wasn’t somebody who apologized. “Please let me come in so I can explain, okay?” Or beg for something.

Josh crossed his arms in front of his torso, blocking the door so Tyler couldn’t come in and also Josh wouldn’t give in to let him pass. He settled for raising an eyebrow in silent demand instead. That felt safer than talking.

“I am an asshole,” Tyler stated and looked down onto the flowers in his hands.

“And that justifies your actions?” Josh didn’t want to answer, but he couldn’t help it. 

Brown eyes met his own and Josh could spot a spark of hope for a second, before it vanished again. “No of course not,” Tyler quickly added and the flowers slowly sank until he carried them next to his body, almost as if he was trying to hide them. To shelter them from the uncomfortable tension that filled the air between them. _ It would only take one step for Josh to close the gap… _ No.

“Please, Josh,” Tyler whispered once more, “let me explain.”

He wasn’t going to forgive him. He would just let Tyler inside so the neighbors couldn’t spy even more, listen to what he had to say, and then make him leave again. It sounded like a fairly good plan, at least in Josh’s head. 

“Fine,” he said and opened the door a bit wider so Tyler could go past him into his apartment. “You have two minutes.”

Tyler looked even more miserable, seated on his sofa and head hung low. As much as Josh didn’t want to feel bad for him, it was harder and harder with each second passing by. _ This guy broke your heart in one night, _a small part inside of him said, reminding Josh of his horrible weekend. He straightened up a bit more in front of Tyler.

“So? I‘m listening.”

“Right, um-” He had never seen Tyler this nervous, “I am an asshole.”

“You already said that. If this is your only excuse - there is the door.” And before Josh could stop himself he added “I think you know pretty well how to leave my flat.”

Josh could spot a slight blush on Tyler’s cheeks and that surprised him even more. Who was that man in front of him?

“Listen, Josh. I am sorry. Everything was so _ different _ with you.” Tyler still stared down at the carnations, fumbling with a few leaves on the bottom. 

“Different, hm?” 

Dark spots were starting to show on Tyler’s cheeks. “No, not like that!” Tyler exclaimed, “I‘m just not used to people _ caring _, you know? Usually I am good enough for a one night stand and if I‘m still there by the time they wake up I get thrown out.“

Josh’s heart was beating against his chest. “And now I’m supposed to feel bad for you...?” He was proud of his answer, even as it made his gut clench, even though Tyler didn’t deserve such treatment. Screw that, actually he did. 

“No, no of course not,” Tyler stuttered. He _ stuttered _, of all the inconceivable things. The man who could bring a whole concert hall into awe and silence, who sang in front of hundreds of people every night, was too nervous to form coherent sentences in front of him. Josh didn’t want to admit it but he was definitely flustered by the thought. 

“It was just so different with you. Our date was so perfect and for the first time it seemed like somebody was interested in _ me. _ Not Tyler _ the singer _, but just my plain self.” Tyler looked up to Josh and met his gaze. “I can’t get you out of my head, Joshua.” 

Josh’s heart was beating a staccato in his chest and he couldn’t stop looking at Tyler. He felt so vulnerable, looking at all of the same raw emotions he felt written plainly across someone else’s face. 

“What am I supposed to say, Tyler?” Josh breathed after what felt like an eternity.

“Nothing, nothing.” Tyler mumbled and broke the eye contact. “Please just listen. And maybe sit down, I feel like I‘m in court.” He tried to laugh but it came out way too nervous and he stopped shortly after, leaving a deathening silence behind.

Hesitantly, Josh sat down next to Tyler and tried to stare not too much. He never thought it would be possible but Tyler had _ definitely _ never looked this beautiful before. 

“When I woke up on Saturday, I panicked. Because I was too afraid that you were just going to kick me out, or laugh at me. I am not made for relationships, Josh.” Tyler gulped and looked over to Josh who was speechless by now. “But I would really like to try this. I would like to see you more often, and-” he cut off with a sigh before he fell silent.

It was quiet for a long time between them, Josh was completely frozen in his seat. He didn’t know how he was going to respond, how long they stared at each other. If there was anything Josh had expected about how meeting Tyler again would turn out, it was definitely not this. (At this point he had fantasized about the slamming-door-in-face situation more than anything else.) 

Tyler must have sensed his thought, somehow. It was then that he broke the eye contact. He placed the carnations gently on the coffee table and turned to Josh once more. “I‘ll find my way out myself, thank you,” he said softly and started getting up. 

“I can’t get you out of my head either, Ty,” Josh whispered and Tyler froze, halfway between getting up and standing. With a soft _ thump _, he flopped down on the couch next to Josh and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Josh breathed and scooted over, without really intending too. His hand found Tyler’s and the soft tingle he felt when they touched again was something he couldn’t ignore. 

He didn’t plan to, but his lips found Tyler’s and the tingling escalated into shivers down his spine. Oh how he had missed this feeling. Tyler seemed to have the same thought; the hand that wasn’t in Josh’s death grip found the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. When their tongues met, neither could suppress the quiet sigh that filled the space between their parted lips. 

Josh broke the kiss when a thought came to his head. Tyler stared at him with wide eyes, as if Josh was going to call him out any second and throw him out.

“This doesn’t mean that I have forgiven you.”

“I know,” answered Tyler and the smile almost resembled the one Josh was used to. He couldn’t help it but Josh pressed another kiss to Tyler’s mouth with such force even he was surprised. By the gasp that came from Tyler’s mouth, he must have taken him by surprise, too. 

“And this doesn’t mean that I am not mad at you anymore.”

“I know,” grinned Tyler and started to slowly unbutton the first buttons of Josh’s shirt. 

“The next dinner is on you, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to comment and/or give kudos and if you liked it, maybe check out the other story I have posted on my account? Stay safe my friends!! ||-//


End file.
